Progression
by darkstarspanky
Summary: A progression in the relationship of Tony and Ziva. Drabbles, one-shots and serials connected by a common theme: the alphabet.
1. About Face

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine... wish they were. But I can play with them for a bit, can't I?

Spoilers: Slight for "Head Case" and "Truth or Consequence" (more for the latter).

Summary: In which feelings change, or "about face"

Author's Note: I randomly decided I wanted to write something at about 4:30 in the morning, and this is the result. Therefore, this has not been beta'd and any mistakes (grammatical or canonical mentions) are mine. I realize the title of this chapter is an episode title, but… it fits here, so forgive me (please)! Constructive criticism/reviews welcome. Enjoy!

About Face

She once said the arrival of her friend's head sent overnight express prompted her to make the decision to never be taken alive, but in that moment she is glad the decision was taken out of her hands.

As the sack covering her head is removed, confusion, anger, and a pinch of relief wash over her. Mostly confusion. He, of all people, is here. For her. Why? He should still be angry, hurt, by how she last treated him. But he's here. Bound to a chair and pumped full of "truth serum" because he "can't live without her."

Those words strike a chord in her. No one has ever said such a thing about her, to her. Her father, her brother, Michael. All who were meant to love her never uttered such a sentiment (she briefly wonders at how soft she's gone. It must be the circumstances). And yet, the man she literally kicked when he was down was here to perform some sort of rescue. For her.

She tries desperately to keep him alive, feeding Saleem what he wants to hear. But instead, there really is a rescue forthcoming, a plan of action has commenced. During those few harried moments she has no time to ponder this all, but she does later.

On the plane ride home (funny how a foreign country is more "home" than anywhere else), the car ride to NCIS, and the elevator ride up three floors, she ponders. And she finds that, just maybe, in some cases being taken alive doesn't have to end so terribly.

* * *

Author's Note: Er… yeah. I'm not too sure where this came from, or if it's even all that great. It just popped into my head, and I've kind of been itching to write something again anyway.

I'm hopping on the bandwagon and starting up my own A-Z type thing, so we'll see how it goes! Don't worry, the rest will have more speech, levity and length. And for those who weren't already aware, "about face" is a term used for doing a 180 turn while in military/marching formation.


	2. Backfire

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Tony discovers a certain theme in his life.

Author's Note: This chapter took me in several different directions (my muse is very indecisive) before I finally settled on this. This isn't set to occur in any specific time frame, other than before season 7. I hope you find this enjoyable (and less angst-y than the previous "chapter")! Drop me a line and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Backfire

It seemed to be a theme in the life of (_Very_) Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Almost like Murphy's Law, but with his own, personal touch: backfiring. A failure and turnaround of pranks, jokes, trouble-making, and even the occasional kind gesture; if there's a possibility for a backfire, it will happen. He's not sure when this mildly troubling (and usually comical for everyone but him) trend began, but he's determined to break it.

The last week had been hard on all of them. Well, everyone except Gibbs. This particular case had required a lot of time, effort, and a lot of legwork by the subordinate part of team Gibbs. The details of the now solved case weren't important at this point, but finally going home and collapsing in a heap on his bed for the next day was.

"'Night, McGee, Ziva," he says while glancing at the latter of the two.

Her smile was uncharacteristic. While she does not typically beam (unless a successful prank or embarrassment of Tony occurs), this small smile gave him pause.

"On second thought…," Tony mumbles to himself, then speaks to the room's other occupants, "cancel any and all plans for tonight. We're having a team night!"

McGee gives a little groan, but inwardly decides that, for once, DiNozzo is right. Ziva's eyes go wide as Tony forcibly lifts her off her chair and grabs her back pack, dragging her and McGee to the elevator.

Planning is not his strong suit, he notices. Tony then decides that could be the reason so many of his plans backfired in the past. Despite this lack of plan, he knows this will be a good night. Hopefully.

"Okay, Tony, what will this 'team night' entail?" as she voices this question, Ziva wonders if this is really such a good idea.

"I might regret this," he's pretty sure he will, "but, whatever you guys want! Go-karting, pool, strip poker," he looks at Ziva with a suggestive eyebrow raise (which she dismisses with a scoff and eye roll), "movie night with pizza and beer at my place, karaoke…."

With scrunched faces and head shakes, they dismiss that last idea. Despite the need for levity, listening to drunken, middle-aged men and women carry what they think is a decent tune (definitely fodder for snarky and witty comments), might prove a bit too much to stomach tonight.

"Since any movie night with you usually means you quote every line while we try,"

"And fail. Miserably," Ziva interjects.

"To enjoy whatever it is you've made us watch, I think we'll pass on that one," McGee finishes.

"We have go-karting, pool, and strip poker." Tony says.

"So, pool?"

"What, is go-karting too childish for you, Officer David?" Tony inquires.

But the answer never comes, because Ziva and McGee are already walking toward their cars.

* * *

Their pool hall of choice is rather crowded, especially considering it's only Tuesday. They finally find a table near the back corner before McGee goes off to order their first round.

As Tony hands Ziva a pool cue, he issues the first challenge.

"Better go get some ice, Ziva. 'Cause you're about to get burned!"

"I would ask if you could get any beefier, but I suspect the answer is no."

"Wha-? Cheesier, Zee-vah. Cheesier. Come on!" Tony exclaims in mild amusement.

McGee returns, awkwardly carrying two beers and a mojito through the dense crowd, setting them down on the small table against the wall.

"I assume you two are taking the first game?" McGee asks.

"You assume correctly, McSeer. You break, Ziva."

Tony feels he can allow this. Because, of course, despite having that extra hand, he's sure he'll win.

Forty-five minutes and two drinks later, he discovers how wrong he is. _Oh, look at that_, he thinks, _another backfire. _He decides there's still time to rectify the situation, because he only has two more balls than her, _heh_, and she missed her last two shots.

He doesn't take the situation for granted and sinks two in a row, evening the score.

When they are down to the lone eight ball, McGee has taken to slumping against the table, awaiting his turn to play. Through luck or skill, Tony is unsure which; Ziva manages to sink the eight ball in the called pocket, finally ending the game.

McGee heaves a dramatic sigh and throws up his hands, saying, "Oh, my God! Finally!"

The balls re-racked and another game starting, Tony heads back to the bar and grabs another round. When he returns, he's really not surprised to find McGee losing already. Despite such an affinity for anything mathematical, the kid is shockingly terrible at a game practically all about angles. It must be the occasional bout of nervousness the kid suffers, Tony surmises.

Being the competitive man he is Tony decides to help McGee out. Mostly because he just doesn't want Ziva to win two games in row, but the other man doesn't need to know that.

It starts with an "accidental" bump of his hand against the back of her cue while she's lining up her shot, which earns him a slightly exasperated, though somewhat amused glare in return. He knows he needs to step up his game if he wants to provide any help for Probie, so he turns to more subtle tactics.

A slightly longing - if not bordering on lewd - stare _oh, wait, I do that on a regular basis_, a brush against her thigh or lower back. Little things to set her normally unshakable attitude off balance. They seem to work because she's missed more shots this game (despite consuming less alcohol) than in the last, but it seems McGee isn't doing his part.

Once Ziva begins to send him flirty, sidelong glances, performing feather-light touches against his skin, or full-on grabbing his ass, he realizes she's caught on. No longer is her attention focused on a friendly game of billiards with her teammate, but on something new: a game of chicken. Oblivious, McGee takes advantage of her break in concentration and begins to sink more shots.

Just as Ziva moves to stand between Tony's legs, her hands running up his thighs, and Tony's hands attach themselves to her waist, McGee announces the game is over and he has won.

The two pull away from their game hastily, the "score" tied (it will remain so until the game is picked up at a later date), and look at the table.

"Damn, McGee. I'm so proud. My little Probie is learning to hustle!"

Tony's statement is punctuated by a cough from Ziva and a fake sniffle from Tony.

Ziva laughs. "Yes, I bow down before your greatness."

The younger side of Team Gibbs leaves the pool hall in high spirits that night, Tony's mission accomplished. And he realizes with a great sense of personal pride that he has broken the seemingly never-ending series of backfires for once.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there we go! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I started to identify with Tony in that last paragraph, because my muse finally settled on one thing, lol. Anyway, please review (if you are so inclined)!


	3. Conspire

Spoilers: None.

Summary: In which two plots unfold.

Author's Note: First off, I'd really like to thank those who reviewed, as well as the ones who put this story on alert and favorite! It gives me a nice feeling, knowing that people appreciate my work! :) Hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations. Just a forewarning, there's a little bit of bad language in this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and drop me a review!

* * *

Conspire

"If you do not leave my desk alone, I will kill you with this paperclip! Very slowly. Now move!"

Throughout the last week and a half, Abby had noticed a problem. The normally love/hate relationship of Tony and Ziva had turned into mostly hate with a dash of the cold shoulder.

Various rumors were thrown around the office ranging from case-related competition to something of a more personal nature. And for the latter, there were several rumors as well: a spat because they weren't together, _yet… but they will be! Pray God,_ or because they secretly were and had a lovers' quarrel.

"Calm down, David. I was just borrowing your stapler. I didn't realize that warranted the death penalty nowadays."

Tony walked back to his own desk, sat down at his computer and began punching a few keys much harder than was strictly necessary.

"McGee, I have some computer-y stuff to discuss with you down in my lab. Come with me."

The pointed look Abby sent McGee left no room for argument, so he followed her out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Abby could only pray Tony and Ziva didn't kill each other before Gibbs came back.

"Okay, so, wha-"

Whatever McGee attempted to say had been cut short by Abby's forceful tug on his lapel, which pulled him into her lab before she shut the door.

"McGee, we have a major problem! How does this not bother you?"

"Oh, but it does. What's supposed to bother me again?"

"Tony and Ziva! They've been at it for days and they need to cut it out!"

"Oh, Abby, no. No. Come on!"

A dirty look from the forensic scientist effectively closed McGee's mouth and made him realize his fate was now sealed. He was helping Abby with whatever plan she had whether he liked it or not.

"Look, we have to get them to settle whatever issues they have. It's driving me crazy seeing them like this!"

"But what can we do about it? No one, that includes me, knows why they're fighting."

"What about Gibbs?"

"Abby-"

"Yeah, you're right. Best not to involve Gibbs in this."

"It's best not to involve _anyone_ in this, but you seem to be throwing caution to the wind anyway."

McGee's words fell flat because Abby was too busy typing madly on her keyboard.

"Just a little bit… there!"

In response to Abby's exclamation, McGee's head whipped around to face her.

"Wait, you're done already? What did you need me for, then? And I probably shouldn't be asking, but… okay, okay, what are you gonna do?"

Abby smiled, satisfied. "Elevator."

"I know where this is going, and it's so cliché! _And _it almost never works in real life. TV shows and movies just glamorize it! Knowing Tony and Ziva, which I do very well, they will most likely kill each other. Well, Ziva will most likely kill Tony."

"Oh, it will work. I'll make sure of it."

McGee, who was already sitting at Abby's desk, just laid his head down in his folded arms in defeat. He prayed to anyone who would listen that his co-workers weren't found dead in aforementioned elevator after all was said and done.

oOo

"DiNozzo, David, go check out the crime scene again."

Tony and Ziva groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Do I need to say it again? Go!"

"On it, boss!"

They picked up their backpacks and rushed to the elevator, leaving their irritated boss behind.

_Ping_.

The elevator doors closed behind them and they started their downward journey to the garage. Until the elevator ground to a halt.

"What the hell?"

"Typical."

"This is all your fault!"

"Mine? Excuse me, David, but I believe you were the one who touched the buttons last. I think this is _your_ fault."

"Ridiculous. How could simply pressing a button make this my fault?"

"Exactly. It's just as ridiculous as blaming me when I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you did do something."

"Seriously? We're going to talk about this now?" Tony groaned in frustration and had to resist the urge to facepalm. He sat down on the floor heavily instead.

"I don't see why not. It seems we are stuck in here."

"No shit, Sherlock. Fine. _Please_, hit me with your list of grievances, Ziva."

"You ruined my date! On purpose!"

"I did not! You told me to bring the file by any time, so I did! How was I supposed to know you were on a date?"

"In the middle of dinner at a _restaurant_, Tony? Come on. How did you even know where I was, anyway?"

"That is beside the point. I gave you the file when it was convenient for me, which was the whole reason you said 'any time' to begin with."

"Idiota! You're so infuriating!"

"Hey! Right back at you, Zee-vah!"

All of a sudden they both quiet and look at each other, a proverbial light bulb going off.

"No…. They would not."

"Oh, really? This is Abby we're talking about. And probably McNerd, too. That explains why he was dragged off for 'computer-y stuff' earlier. Pfft, 'computer-y stuff' should have given us our first clue."

"We are both idiots," Ziva actually does facepalm at this. "What should we do?"

"Well, presumably this was all to get us to stop arguing. Apparently we weren't so subtle."

A not-so-delicate snort came from Ziva at this.

"Chances are, Abby is waiting somewhere near the elevator, listening for yelling. I'm sure McGee already warned her we'd kill each other, so silence would most likely freak her out."

"So, we start yelling again. Then what?"

"Heh. You're not gonna like this."

One look from Tony told her everything she needed to know. She really _wouldn't _like it. Not outwardly anyway.

"What? No!"

"Come on! Just when we hear the elevator start back up again."

Her face went through a myriad of expressions at this, until it finally landed on resignation.

"Okay, okay. What about the arguing?"

"No time like the present to finish airing out your grievances. G'head, let me have it."

Apparently they'd been silent enough for a while, because the elevator jolted to life again.

"Never mind about that last part. No time."

"Wha-!"

Ziva's sentence was cut off midway by Tony's hands grabbing her face and crashing his lips onto hers. Her surprise lasted only a second before she responded to him enthusiastically, snaking one hand around to the back of his head and bringing the other to rest on his chest. Tony's hands had made their way downward, one halting at her upper back and the other falling dangerously close to Ziva's ass.

_Ping._

"Oh, my God! I knew it! Yes!"

The two took a little too long to disengage themselves, finally looking over to find an overjoyed Abby and a clearly stunned McGee.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that."

A throat being cleared from behind McGee brought their attention over to their boss.

"Time for us to go!"

Abby and McGee awkwardly walk off, skirting around Gibbs.

"Boss, this isn't-"

Tony's words are silenced by one look from Gibbs, telling Tony he wasn't buying it.

Dual head slaps occurred, stunning both Tony and Ziva.

"That's for baiting Abby. You know she likes to play matchmaker!"

With that, Gibbs walked off, leaving a silent Tony and Ziva behind.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll point this out, in case anyone is wondering: occasionally I'll be switching back and forth between present and past tense (though typically not within the same chapter), just to kind of 'flex' my writing muscles a bit (they're so stiff from disuse, lol). If you guys have any words you'd like to see me use in this story (next up is 'D'), please let me know and I'll see what I can do! :)


	4. Daddy

Spoilers: None.

Summary: I think the title covers it (sort of).

Author's Note: Oh, this might be terribly cliché and probably somewhat pedestrian in terms of storylines, but I saw this word in the dictionary (nerd alert for actually reading it) and the idea wouldn't budge. Apparently, when I said I was flexing my writing muscles, something like this was included, lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Daddy

Ohh, Ziva was going to throttle him. And considering what she was capable of on her _best_ days, he really didn't think he stood a chance on one of her worst.

He rushed from the car, through the doors, past the throng of people and into the room. Struggling to take deep breaths, he looked over to the bed where Ziva lay, having trouble breathing herself.

"Tony, get over here! I don't know how much more I can stand!"

"Oh, calm down, McGee. It's not that bad."

"Right. She's only _breaking_ my hand as we speak! Agh!"

"Ziva, dear, calm down. You're scaring the other patients and little Probie here."

"This is your fault!"

"If I remember correctly, which I do, _you_ were the one who said you wanted to do it the natural way."

McGee sputtered slightly at that and said under his breath, "Number one on the list of things _not _to say to a wife in labor…."

All Tony received in return was an unbearably harsh glare and a stuffed toy being thrown his way. Tact was always the first thing to go in situations like this. _Who am I kidding? I lack tact in the first place. _He chose to ignore the glare and toy and instead moved to stand next to his enraged wife.

"I know I'll regret this later but…." Tony mumbles, extending his hand downward for his wife to grasp.

"Don't worry, Ziva, it'll happen any time now! I can feel it."

An exasperated look was thrown toward the exuberant Goth before Ziva spoke, "I have been here for twelve hours already!"

"Right! Which means this is bound to be over really soon!"

She received a low growl in response.

"Hey, you and McGee have been here for a while already, so why don't you go take a little break. Get some food or coffee?"

McGee and Abby shuffled out of the room, leaving Tony and Ziva alone for a moment.

_Smack_.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You are late!"

"I was in another country! The first flight home I could get was three hours after you called, and even that was difficult to get! Gibbs said he'd get the next flight out, by the way."

Another growl and a really strong squeeze of his hand occurred before her pain subsided.

"When was the last time the doctor came in to check on you?"

"Thirty-five minutes ago. He said it should not be too long now."

"Oh, thank God," he caught her glare, "for you, I mean. I really am sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"I know. I am sorry I snitched you out before. This is a bit more painful than I imagined."

"Considering the situation, and the fact that you still scare me, I'll let you have that one. If you're in so much pain, why didn't you ask for any medication?"

"Hm. By the time I admitted it was too much, the doctor said I was too far along."

"Yikes. Well, it could be worse, right? You could be twenty-four hours in with no medication and no dashing husband to focus on through the pain."

Ziva snorted at that last bit.

"Wait a minute, I have a dashing husband? Will you go get him?"

"Oh, sure. I think I saw him in the hall when I ran in here."

Another hard-hitting contraction saw Tony hitting the floor with a groan, partaking in his wife's agony.

Sometime later, McGee and Abby walked back in, Ducky in tow.

"How are you, my dear?"

"I am just _wonderful_, Ducky."

"She must have just gone through a contraction, then." He said with a small chuckle.

oOo

Nearly an hour and a half later and the doctor informed her it was time to push.

"You know, sweetie, I'd really like to hold your hand through this… but I kinda don't want to hold your hand."

"Anthony!" Ducky admonished.

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding!"

That earned him another well-placed hit to the stomach.

"Next time I hit lower!"

Everyone in the room grimaced at that; it wasn't an empty threat and they knew it.

"Four or five more pushes, Ziva, then you'll be all done!"

"Come on, Ziva, you can do it!" cheered Abby.

A baby's cries filled the room right before "It's a boy!" was heard.

"Yes!" Tony cried, throwing his arms into the air before leaning down to kiss Ziva.

McGee groaned and joked, "Just what the world needs; another male DiNozzo."

"Do you guys have a name picked out yet?" Abby asked as she bounced in excitement.

The two looked at the wide-eyed infant in Ziva's arms and then back to each other.

Tony smirked. "Sorry, McGee, but not only is it another male DiNozzo, it's another Anthony DiNozzo."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Are you joking?"

"Yes, I'm joking. We were thinking of Andrew Zachariah for the future ladies man."

Ziva rolled her eyes at that and smiled.

As the name was announced, Gibbs walked through the door.

"Well, regardless of his name, this kid will definitely be trouble." Gibbs declared.

"Hmm, yes. And that will be your department, daddy."

The smile dropped from Tony's and was replaced by a mild look of fear at that.

"There will be some fun, though, right? Right?"

McGee and Ducky just patted Tony's shoulders sympathetically.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay! Sorry for the lack of updates in the past four days or so; real life called and I couldn't ignore. Hopefully this won't happen again! Thanks to purplemonkeyz48 (funny, I'm an Erin too!) for your suggestions and sorry I didn't use them this time (but if you have any more, please do share)! I know I had something else to say, but can't for the life of me remember what. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	5. Embarrassment

Spoilers: None.

Summary: A little moment, purely for your enjoyment (and mine, because I love it when they squirm)!

Author's Note: Goodness! I can't tell you how many words I went through for this chapter. 'E' was a bit more difficult than I expected. This is supposed to take place sometime during the summer of 2009, despite Ziva being in Somalia. So, I guess you could say this is just a _bit _AU, haha.

* * *

Embarrassment

Life is a funny thing sometimes. Well, funny depending on the situation and whether you're the victim or the spectator.

It was a normal Friday, one that included another team night (plus Abby). The four decided a movie was in order, something mindless they could all laugh and unwind to. Tony, with his endlessly childish and crude sense of humor, picked _The Hangover_.

They giggled and laughed to the point of tears throughout the entire film, with Tony still quoting and reminiscing over the funny bits as they were leaving the theatre.

Abby and McGee parted ways with Tony and Ziva, having parked their cars on the other side of the parking lot. So Tony and Ziva walked along in a comfortable silence, occasionally interjecting a thought or two.

"If I ever met a woman like Melissa, I'd have a few choice words for her. Regardless of whether she was with a very close friend of mine or not, I'd tell her off."

"Somehow I highly doubt that. If she were involved with a close friend of yours, you would not directly confront her. Though I have a feeling you would be the type to plot a way to get rid of her if she made your friend unhappy."

They stopped at their parked cars, continuing the conversation.

"Why, Ziva, you're painting me out to be some kind of gentleman or a halfway decent man. You gettin' soft on me?"

Tony feigned shock and put a hand to his heart after he spoke.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hardly. But I believe I know you well enough to make a judgment or two from time to time, yes?"

"Those judgments usually just paint me in an unfavorable manner."

She shrugged. "If the pants fit."

"Shoe," he corrected without thinking.

"What?"

"It's 'if the shoe fits,' not pants. You know, you'd think being here six years would help more with colloquialisms than it seems to have done for you."

She made a noncommittal noise and leaned against the rear of her car, turning her head to look at Tony for a moment. As they stood there looking at each other, seeing but not searching for anything in particular, a car drove by them.

A teenager yelling, "Kiss her already!" from the passing car startled them.

_Cue the awkward moment from public embarrassment. Could be worse, though. At least McGee and Abby weren't around or we'd never hear the end of it…_Tony thought as he let out an awkward chuckle, trying to dispel the tension a little.

"Wow, heh, kids these days, right? Obnoxious hooligans."

"Mhmm."

"I mean, whoever heard of shit like that happening in real life?"

Another awkward chuckle from Tony.

"You watch too many movies. I'm sure such things happen all the time."

"There is no such thing as too many movies! As long as they're good ones, anyway."

"Why does that excuse work with your movies but not my books?"

Tony merely shrugged and grinned a little at that.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night, eh? An eventful one at that."

"Yes, I suppose we should. See you tomorrow," Ziva said with a small wave as she walked to her car door.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Ziva." He said to himself as he watched her drive away.

* * *

Author's Note: Right. Sorry about the mildly abrupt ending (and lack of length), there. My muse just kind of collapsed right before the finish line, it seems. Fun fact: most of that was inspired by real life events, haha. I thought it was something that might happen to them, too. And for those who haven't seen _The Hangover_, Melissa is one of the main character's girlfriends, and a controlling wench. Let me know what you thought, please! And, of course, suggestions are always welcome!


	6. Forts

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The building and breaking down of walls.

Author's Note: Okay, I meant to have this out like a month ago. Circumstances prevented me from updating like I wanted to (see author's note below), but it REALLY shouldn't be like this anymore. Fingers crossed. Anyway, read and review. I hope you like! Now… onward!

* * *

Forts

"No, no! Don't touch that; the whole thing will fall down!"

An exasperated sigh.

"Well, then, where would you like me to put it? Just standing here holding it will not solve anything."

"Look, just give it to me. I'm the professional, here."

An undignified snort.

Then a little voice piped up, "Can I do it?"

"But you don't –"

"You do realize this is for them, right? They can help if they would like to."

Two little voices exclaimed, "Yay!"

"Wow, creepy how they sound so much like their mother sometimes."

"I wonder if they will inherit her sense of fashion as well?"

"Whoa, there, buddy. Calm down. You have to place it there _gently_, or the whole thing will fall down."

"Sorry, Uncle Tony, I'll be more careful."

Another snort came from Ziva, followed by a giggle.

"What?"

"You are taking this much too seriously. It is just a pillow fort."

"Yeah, a really _good _pillow fort! It's taken us forty-five minutes just to get this far!"

"We would have been done more quickly if you were not such a perfectionist, Tony."

Tony looked over to his "niece" and "nephew" and smiled.

"It's not like this is for me, anyway. Of course it has to be perfect."

Ziva's face contorted into a look of mild disbelief and amusement.

"As soon as this is finished, you will be right in that fort along with them! Don't pretend this is no fun for you!" She finished with a laugh.

"Look, Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva! It's done! Doesn't it look pretty?"

They looked over to the little girl who called for their attention, finding (thankfully) the fort still intact with a pink sheet draped over the top and her fluffy white kitten (dressed in a princess costume) sitting on top of that.

"Oh, it's very pretty, Lucy."

"I think it looks gross. It's not manly!"

"Todd! That was not nice! You need to apologize to your sister."

"But it's true!"

Tony grimaced. "While I agree that it's not very manly, I also agree you should apologize."

A bit of grumbling came from the small boy until he finally choked out an apology to his younger sister.

"So, the fort is done. Now what?"

"We play in it, Aunt Ziva! Duh!"

"How 'bout your Auntie and I go get you two some popcorn and some flashlights and we can tell ghost stories?"

"Yeah!"

As Tony and Ziva made their way to the kitchen Ziva whispered, "Tony, I don't know any of those stories!"

"You usually just make 'em up as you go along. I know I do. Why don't we tell them about the _Chimera_?"

"I would rather not. I don't think their parents would like us to, either."

A loud thud came from somewhere in the living room, followed by an angry cry.

"Look what you've done! You ruined it!"

"Apparently we didn't need to worry about ghost stories and popcorn; they found a different pastime."

"You're mean!" _whack_

"Hey! Don't hit me with that!"

That exclamation was punctuated by another _whack_ and angry cry.

"Kids! Hey, guys! Don't fight. We don't need anyone getting injured here. Especially me if I have to explain to your parents what happened."

"Tony!" _whack_

"Ow! Hey! _Et tu, Brute_?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Hey, kids, really. You guys need to stop this. Or at least don't hit each other with the pillows so hard?"

Just as he closed his mouth, a throw pillow hit him square in the face.

"So glad these aren't filled with feathers," Tony grumbled.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a daisy."

Tony didn't bother correcting her, and instead picked up a pillow of his own.

"You would not dare hit a lady."

"If I saw one here, no, I wouldn't."

_Whack._

"You take that back, Uncle Tony! I'm a lady!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucy. How could I forget?" he said as he picked her up off the carpet, "What do you say we get these guys? Pillows at the ready!"

He barely gave Ziva a chance to arm herself and Todd before the two started swinging.

"Take that, noodlehead!"

Ziva took Tony's momentary confusion as an opportunity to produce a retaliatory strike. There was total pandemonium in the room with pillows flying and giggles erupting when the front door opened. The four completely ignored the two figures in the doorway until a throat was cleared.

"I'm glad you offered to babysit at your place; this is _not _a mess I'd envy cleaning up."

Tony and Ziva stopped, looking around the room. Pillows and blankets were strewn about, and popcorn had been spilled everywhere, completely covering the living room floor.

"Aw, Mommy, is it time to go already?"

Abby picked up her daughter and smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. It's way past your bedtime, kiddo!"

"But I can stay up, right?" Todd asked his dad, chest puffed out.

"Nope. Past your bedtime, too!" McGee turned to Tony and Ziva, "Thanks for watching them; I know they can be a handful."

"You are quite welcome. They were no trouble at all."

"We'll see you guys at work tomorrow."

Tony and Ziva stood at the front door and watched them leave.

"I will help you clean up."

"Nah, leave it. Gives the place a lived-in look." Tony said as he surveyed the damage.

Ziva snorted none-too-delicately, then turned to look at him seriously.

"You ever think about having children, and what they'd be like?"

"Definitely not. McGee, Abs, Todd and Lucy are a nightmare as it is."

_Whack._

"You are such a… noodlehead."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"H'mph."

Little did the aforementioned noodlehead know, she really did.

* * *

Author's Note: OKAY! I am so, so, so (to the millionth power) sorry! School started (taking 18 hours plus volunteering, etc) and I moved, so life has been a little crazy. D: But I'm back! Hopefully you guys are still here, willing to read, lol! Hopefully this one wasn't too disjointed; I wrote half of it weeks ago and just now found time to finish it. I'd appreciate any feedback you guys are willing to give. 'Til next time!


	7. Glint

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Summary: Well, if I say too much beyond the title, it would give the whole thing away!

Author's Note: OKAY! So I'm a horrible, terrible, no good updater and I truly do apologize. But I finally have some spare time so I wrote this. It's actually my second attempt at the letter "g" and I happen to like this idea more, so here it is! I can't, and won't at this point, make any promises in terms of when the next update will come out, but I do hope it won't take as long. I really am sorry! I hope those of you still with me enjoy this update though!

Also, this doesn't take place during any particular timeframe. Just assume Tony and Ziva are together.

* * *

Glint

Tony was never really one for shiny, sparkly things. He supposed she wasn't either. But as he looked down at the small velvet box, he decided she would probably make an exception. Or possibly hit him. Though he preferred to think the former rather than the latter.

"What are you doing?"

He nearly dropped the box on the floor in his panicked state, just barely keeping a hand on it. As he looked up at the speaker, he hastily shoved the box into his desk drawer, closing it quickly after.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, Tony, I would say it's your usual 'nothing,' but that little box says otherwise."

"Okay, McNosy, you've caught me. I got Gibbs a mail-order bride," fake sniffle, "I just want him to finally be happy."

"Who will finally be happy?" Abby asked as she bounded into the bullpen.

"McGee. He found the man of his dreams and is going to be married. And, hey, he won't even have to leave D.C. anymore!"

"Wha-? Tony! Abby, he's just kidding!"

Abby put a comforting hand on McGee's shoulder, "It's okay, Timmy. You don't have to hide anything from us!"

"Gah, I'm not! I saw Tony with some small box and – ow! Tony, what was that for?"

Tony glanced at McGee with a warning look and slightly inclined his head toward the elevator, from which Ziva was distractedly making her way to her desk. As she sat down, she glanced up and smiled at the three standing near Tony's desk.

"Good morning. McGee, I believe congratulations are in order. Though I am rather surprised you did not tell us earlier," Ziva said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What? No, Ziva! No. I'm not really getting married!"

"Oh, well, don't worry. It will happen someday."

Abby and Tony snickered at McGee's dumbfounded expression.

"How did we even get on the subject of marriage, anyway?" Abby inquired.

"Oh, I saw Tony with… an invitation from an old frat buddy," McGee responded.

"Really? I always thought anyone Tony associated with would be an eternal bachelor," Abby quipped with a giggle.

"Oh, ha ha. Everybody has to settle down sometime, apparently. Well, maybe," Tony amended as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Better keep that desk drawer closed, DiNozzo. Don't want anyone to get a surprise they shouldn't."

The immediate thump of forehead against wood earned Tony two confused glances from Ziva and Abby and smirks from Gibbs and McGee.

"How does he know everything? He wasn't even here for that!" Tony muttered to himself, his head still pressed against the hardwood.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss? We have a case?"

Gibbs just nodded to the side, calling Tony forward.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop. Don't stress over this, Tony."

Tony smiled a tad sheepishly, "Giving me a pep-talk, boss? And here I didn't think you were the type."

"I'm not, DiNozzo. I just don't need you distracted when you should be doing your job. Now get back to work," which was punctuated by a head slap.

After that, the day passed relatively quickly with Tony and the rest of the team consumed by their latest case so Tony spent little time dwelling on the possibility that Ziva's dislike of shiny things would extend to a particular piece of jewelry he bought that had shine, sparkle and glinted when light hit it in that certain way. So much so that she might not even consider his proposition and never speak to him again. Well, days at the office would certainly get more tense.

Tony gave himself a mental slap, derailing that train of thought before it made him crazy. _Well, crazier, _he thought.

He walked toward his desk, sitting heavily in his chair before pulling open a particular drawer, looking for that little velvet box. Which seemed to have gone missing. Tony glanced around furtively, attempting to find any evidence as to where the box had gone.

Then he saw her leaning against the elevator doorframe, watching him. _Well, shit. Does she know?_

"Can I help you, Ziva?"

"Hm, possibly."

"With…?"

"You could answer a question."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I believe you have something for me…."

_Double shit. She definitely knows._

"Hah, uh, yeah. About that…. Look, it doesn't have to mean what you think it means. It can mean whatever you want it to mean. Cause I know this isn't exactly what—"

"What? What else can an unfinished case report mean? You know Gibbs will be angry if he does not have it on his desk by morning. What were _you _talking about?"

"Case report, riiiiight. That's what I was talking about, too."

_Ninja skills are slipping a bit, Ziva. Thank God._

"You just need to sign it so we can drop them off and leave. We're supposed to meet Abby and McGee for drinks, remember?"

With case reports placed on Gibbs' desk, they grabbed their things to depart. As Tony shrugged on his coat and took his keys from his pocket, he noticed, with some measure of relief, that small velvet box which had been plaguing him all day.

The elevator doors closed with that familiar _ping_, and the perfect plan struck him. _How is it that Gibbs always knows? Abby is right; the man really must be magic._

The ride to the bar was relatively quiet, but not uncomfortably so. As they walked down the street hand in hand, Tony spotted a street vendor selling individual roses and he purchased one for Ziva. _Well, no points for originality here_.

"A rose for the beautiful lady," he said with a grin.

He presented the rose to Ziva in his classic, though slightly cheesy, DiNozzo manner and just laughed when Ziva confusedly smiled in return.

They stopped a few feet from the door to the bar and Tony pulled Ziva over to him and bringing that small velvet box out of his pocket. While he knew she was a closet romantic, he also knew she hated the whole "getting down on one knee" thing.

"So, this isn't exactly the conventional way of doing these things, but I figure it fits since we're not exactly conventional ourselves. I just know that despite the fact that I found you a little scary," that earned him a look of amused disbelief, "okay, really scary… and really quite intimidating, when we first met, I knew there was something there. Considering that rocky start, and the ups and downs in between, this really couldn't have worked out any better. You are an amazing, strong woman and I love you more and more each day. I know we'll have our fights and occasions where you'll wonder what you're doing with me, and despite the fact that this speech has come to lack originality, and it's about to get more cliché…. I would be honored if you would marry me and spend the rest of your life with me. So, ah, will you marry me, my little ninja?"

She giggled at the pet name before considering him for a moment.

"Well… since you made this sound so rewarding in the middle of your speech…. I suppose I will consent to this. You know, just because you asked."

Having said that, she pulled his face down to meet hers in a slow and sweet kiss, only breaking contact for him to put the ring on her finger before pulling him back down again.

Several minutes passed before they realized Abby and McGee were waiting inside the bar.

"I'm sure Abby will forgive us for our tardiness. McGee might be the tougher case," Tony joked as they made their way inside the bar to find the pair.

* * *

Author's Note: Right. So, here it is. I apologize if this wasn't up to par with my usual work; I just really felt I needed to get something out (for you guys, and also because I've been stuck doing boring school work, lol). Regardless, I do hope you enjoyed it! In terms of the proposal and all that, I kinda feel like Tony and Ziva wouldn't be the type for huuuuuge displays of romance and whatnot, because they seem more subtle (I also feel Tony would be the type to provide commentary on his own proposal style, haha). I could be totally wrong though. _Anyway. _I hope you were entertained and forgive me for my two drawn-out monologue-style author's notes! Still, feedback would be treasured! 'Til next time! :)


	8. Humble

Spoilers: Nothing specific that I can think of.

Summary: Ziva's thoughts regarding a certain team member.

Author's Note: We're just going to skip over the explanation of my nearly year-long absence and go straight to my sincere apology. But the good news is that I've been working on the next few instalments so the wait won't be _nearly_ as long this time. If anyone out there is still reading, that is. I'm making a promise to you, and myself, to finish this all the way even if it kills me. Now, onward.

* * *

**Humble**

To the outward observer, he looked like your typical frat boy who never grew up. All the bravado, bragging, shallow comments, and childish antics pointed to an immature college boy hiding in the body of grown Federal Agent. Even to her, Ziva reflected, that description seemed all too fitting for her partner more often than not, but only if you chose not to delve deeper.

Despite his efforts to convince everyone around him that what you saw was what you got, Ziva knew (and suspected the rest of the team came to the same conclusion) that wasn't entirely true. When it came right down to it, Tony _was_ the shallow, cocky, child, along with so much more. She'd noticed over the years that the trivial things in a case, and in life, were brought to everyone's attention. The things that actually mattered, risking his life to save another, or some other selfless act, were left alone. If you missed the event, chances are Tony wouldn't tell you about it. If you happened to read his after-action report or heard by word of mouth, you may get a description of some kind (though half the time you could never be sure how much of it was real).

It took her a while to notice; his playboy persona so overwhelming at times, too much to handle quite often. Every once in a while she'd notice an action or comment that didn't quite fit, didn't add up to what her preconceived notions of Tony had been. This somewhat startling discovery led Ziva to pay a bit more attention when Tony was around, the need for better insight unnerving and uncontrollable.

Eventually, what looked like a 30 piece child's puzzle turned into at least a 300 piece puzzle, all the edges much more difficult to place than she'd originally thought. Nearly seven and a half years later, and she _still _hadn't finished the puzzle that was Anthony DiNozzo. She was in no hurry, though; she had the rest of her life for that.

* * *

Author's Note #2: Sorry that was so short and drabble-ish! I figured something short was better than nothing at all to kick this story back up. Once again, my apologies for such a long hiatus (I seriously will not bore you with the details)! For those of you still reading, I thank you and hope you find it in your heart to review!


	9. Ice Pack

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Summary: A little bonding after a difficult case.

Author's Note: I am so glad people are either still enjoying or just now finding this story (and enjoying it) and I want to thank you all for the feedback, whether it's a review or favourite/alert! I know that last piece was super short, but to make up for it I've (unintentionally) written a pretty good-sized installment this time around. I hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

Ice (Pack)

"Come on! Could you move any slower?"

"Yes, actually. I probably could. Just for that, I think I will."

"I'm the one with the concussion and broken foot over here! I need some relief. Will you hurry? Pleeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?"

"And I am the one who got shot. I would say my injury chumps yours, yes?"

"In the arm, a minor flesh wound! And it's trumps, by the way."

"Whatever. Just be quiet; I will be there in a second."

A thump and some shuffling could be heard as Ziva appeared in the doorway and tossed the requested ice pack, which elicited an _oof_ from Tony as it landed on his stomach. She made to throw the beer bottle and Tony tried to scramble up from the couch before she pulled the bottle back with a smirk and a snicker.

"That's low, David. Scaring a poor, defenseless , handsome, injured man like that. Some might call that abuse, you know. Would've been a waste of a perfectly good beer, too."

"I don't know about 'handsome,' but the rest of that description certainly fits."

Tony made a face as he opened Ziva's beer and handed it back, opting to use his as a second ice pack.

"See? Abuse. I don't know why I put up with you."

"You could not live without me," Ziva scoffed.

"So, what's on the agenda this evening? I have to stay up all night and we're both on medical leave."

"I never said I would stay up with you!"

"Come on," Tony dragged out the last word, "you don't want me falling into a coma and never waking up, do you? If you aren't going to stay up with me, what the hell are you here for?"

"To torment you and steal your alcohol, of course," she laughed.

"So, TV then?" he tried reaching for the remote, to no avail. "Ziva, can you get the remote? It's too far…."

"It's even farther for me!"

An hour later found Tony and Ziva watching a random reality program on mute, making up their own dialogue as they pleased.

"Right now she's telling him she won't sleep with him because she's about to have a hot lesbian tryst. But then she said he could watch if he wanted."

"She did not!" Ziva yelled indignantly as she smacked his torso.

"Ziva, using your lip-reading skills defeats the purpose of this game! And would you quit doing that? You're lucky I don't have broken ribs!"

"I think it is more accurate to state that _you _are lucky you don't have broken ribs."

"Technicality. But I honestly think she could have been saying that. I mean, sure, they aren't gonna show the lesbian tryst, but it could happen off-screen!"

"I do not understand the male fascination with lesbian actions; it isn't like they will ask him to join in!"

Tony now sported a far-off look, "Ah, but a man can dream…."

"You are disgusting. You will _end up_ with broken ribs if you do not be quiet." She raised her hand again, only to have Tony catch her mid-swing.

"You wouldn't dare."

Her challenging side-glance clearly said otherwise.

"Okay, fine, you probably would," he lamented with a grimace, "but just imagine what Gibbs would do to you if you break his favourite senior field agent."

"Are you not the only senior field agent on our team?" She asked, amused.

"Exactly! No competition." He declared with a cheeky grin. And with that, Tony turned back to the screen.

Hours later and the pair had moved on to playing Scrabble, arguing at almost every turn about which words were considered "legal."

"That's not even a word!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Maybe. But it certainly is not English."

"So? Neither are half of your 'words' and you still get to use them!"

"That is because I am smarter than you. And capable of bringing you to your knees with my pinky alone."

"While that is most likely very true, I don't think that's a good enough reason for you to be allowed to cheat," Tony grumbled.

"And just because they aren't English doesn't mean they aren't words."

"But I thought the point of this game is using your tiles to spell out English words? Ichor is a perfectly acceptable word. Even the dictionary says so!" he exclaimed, holding up the book.

She looked at him with skepticism for a moment before relenting, allowing him to keep his tiles on the board, "Fine. But this is the only time. Be grateful for my generosity."

Tony snorted dryly, "Generosity? Really? I'm pretty sure the only reason you 'let me' have that one was the fact that I showed you proof! We deal with evidence all the time, and this, my friend," he held up the book, "is hard evidence!" he finished with a smug grin as he threw the book down.

The end of the game found Ziva with a smirk of her own.

"Hey! How can you challenge ichor, but you can use 'qi'? You have _got _to be kidding me!"

Ziva shrugged, "I can use it on Words With Friends."

Tony sputtered for a moment, throwing his hands in the air in frustration and seriously considering wiping the board off his coffee table. But that would prove him a sore loser, and despite the fact that he typically was, he couldn't have _her_ knowing that. (She already did anyway.)

TV turned on once again, the two settled down to watch a movie (something obscure that Ziva had little interest in considering the hour). Halfway through, Ziva's snores permeated the relatively quiet apartment, startling Tony enough that he turned his head in her direction. She slept peacefully (minus the deafening snores), curled up against her corner of the couch with her face against the armrest.

Despite her being the picture of innocence in that moment, he couldn't resist the temptation to get her back for their Scrabble game and the threat of using her ninja skills against him…..

Morning brought a visit from McGee, checking in on Tony to make sure Ziva hadn't killed him during the night. As Tony had finally been allowed to fall asleep a few hours earlier, he was still out cold when McGee arrived.

"Good morning, McGee."

He glanced over at her and paused before speaking, "Um… Ziva? Have you looked in a mirror this morning?"

She looked back at him suspiciously, "Not yet, no. Why…?"

"Haaah, you might want to go do that." He said with a small snicker.

The glare he received in response silenced him as she walked into the bathroom.

"TONY!"

Tony started awake, looking around his apartment in confusion and alarm for a moment before smiling to himself, "You called?"

Ziva stormed out of the bathroom looking quite murderous before coming to a halt in front of Tony.

"You…." She accused, pointing her finger at him.

"Me?" he questioned innocently.

"I know it wasn't McGee! And unless you have some ghostly visitor or a roommate I do not know about, you are the only one left. "

"You know, I wouldn't rule the ghost thing out, Ziva. There have been some weird things going on lately," he said, gesturing to her.

"Really, Tony? A Fu Manchu? On only _half _my face?" she yelled, her hand moving up and down as she spoke, "either finish it or don't do it at all! Don't half-ass it!"

"Well, you were sleeping on the armrest; that was the only side I could get to," he said as though it was the most logical thing. "Also, I'm really surprised you know what Fu Manchu is. You astound me more and more every day."

She remained silent as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, rummaging around in the freezer.

"What are you doing, Ziva? McGee, what's she doing? You're not fashioning some kind of ice dagger to kill me with, are you? Oh, God, she probably is."

Ziva walked back into the room looking completely serene. Tony would have laughed at the sight of a half-moustached, serene Ziva David if he weren't scared shitless at that moment. He looked at McGee with terror written on his face.

McGee held up his hands, "You're on your own, Tony. I am _not _going to be the one that gets in between you two when she's mad."

Ziva approached him, pulling an ice pack from behind her.

"What's that for?" he asked with a grimace.

"For the ribs I am going to break." She said simply.

He tried to scoot as far away as possible, given his current condition, and stopped as his body pushed up against the armrest, "Oh, come on, it was just a joke…. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

She smirked and lightly added, "Just kidding. It's for your foot."

As Ziva finished speaking she slapped the ice pack down on his injured foot, causing him to whine in pain.

"I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah; next time I'm using permanent marker." He replied with a wince.

* * *

Author's Note #2: Okay, I think this one got a little out of hand. And quite possibly 100% improbable. Buuuut when I started writing, my muse just ran with the idea and I ended up with this. I know I make it seem like Ziva has all the power in their relationship, but I don't truly view it that way. I think sometimes Tony prefers to let her _believe _she's always in charge. ;) Regardless of the likelihood of this situation, I do hope you enjoyed reading and that this wasn't too cliché or awful to read! As always, feedback is much appreciated!

Oh, and in case any of you are curious:

Ichor is, according to Greek Mythology, the rare fluid that supposedly flows through the veins of gods.


End file.
